


Unspoken Words

by onenotseen



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, M/M, Spoilers for end of the game, not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onenotseen/pseuds/onenotseen
Summary: Prompto could not get the words out.





	Unspoken Words

**Author's Note:**

> For those who played the game in Japanese, I took some of the dialogue directly from the last place to sleep before the final boss.

“Noct, I have something to tell you.”

He wasn’t sure if the King heard him over the shattering blow that Gladiolus just delivered to the daemon imp. They are in the subway tunnels under what is left of Insomnia. It is a shock to see the once shining streets crawling with daemons. Noctis inclined his head toward his friend.

“What is it?” He asks, dodging a blow gracefully before stabbing another imp in the chest.

“I-” The battle comes to a conclusion, Ignis swooping in with dual blades of fire at the last second to spare their King from a blindside.

Noctis straightens out, heartbeat in his fingertips as he relinquishes his blade. Prompto coughs a little, perhaps from the dust rising from the now demolished tunnel wall.

“I...um, nevermind,” he gives.

“Okay, if you say so,” Noct shrugs, and the company proceeds down the subway line only to be struck with more daemons.

~

Prompto sighs, stroking lightly at his beard and stares back across the sea where the light is hitting the crests of the waves, causing him to squint. The salty water laps at the toes of his boots where they hang low near the wood of the dock. Another beautiful, sunny day at Galdin Quay. Endless sun. Every single day. Rays of bitter warmth.

A passenger boat honks its horn in the near distance, and Prompto reluctantly stands, hoping to avoid the incoming crowd. He wanders down the beach, kicking up sand and leaning back onto his arms which were casually slung behind his head. When he is satisfied with the rock he found to sit on, he settles in and looks back towards the parking lot of the Quay. His own car is parked there, glistening black and neatly waxed by Cindy herself.

 _Why don’t you head down to Galdin Quay for the weekend?_ Iris asks, bouncing on her heels as she counts the gil from her latest bounty. The gil is spread across the table in a haphazard way, however she seems to have it all figured out. Prompto kicks his feet up on the table and leans back in his chair, causing a glare from the young woman. He doesn’t move.

 _The Quay? What’s there?_ He ponders. Iris rolls her eyes. He pictures himself there, wandering the beach, eating fancy food and perhaps getting a massage from a pretty lady. The last thought makes him smile briefly, before it is quickly wiped away to a thin line. The Quay might not be so bad. He never does anything like a vacation because it is not in his nature to do something quite so--well, selfish isn’t the word. Something for himself.

 _But won’t you get lonely by yourself?_ Iris stops counting the bills in her hand and gives him a look.

_Prompto, please. You’re my good friend and roommate, but a girl likes to have quality time alone._

Prompto offers a shy smile, grateful to his friend’s kindness. Yeah. Maybe I should get out of Insomnia for a bit.

The young man on the beach ponders the waves again, his gaze sweeping over to the pier upon which he was just relaxing. His eyes focus in quickly as he spots a figure, clad in black with stormy grey spiked hair and loose shorts casting a fishing line into the water.

He stands abruptly, rattling the camera around his neck violently. He looks again, yet the figure is entirely gone and Prompto’s head is swimming with dizziness. Oh.

He sits down again, slowly, and the memories resurface. They are back in the subway, him and Noct leaning against a vending machine and sipping on Ebony. Ignis heartily downs his as he chats amicably with the King. Prompto is scrolling through his phone, but his eyes are not focused on the text rolling by his thumb.  
There’s words on his lips, and a swelling in his stomach and face that seems prone to explode with any slight provocation. Gladio opens his eyes from where he was resting and glances at Prompto. The blond sees this gesture, but ignores it, forcing his face to relax into a calm half-smile. The larger motions Prompto to scoot towards him. He does, not wanting to deny his friend’s request.

“The vibes you’re giving off are almost enough to injure even a big guy like me,” Gladio states quietly. He looks casually at Prompto.

“Uh…”

“Is this about what you were gonna say earlier?” Gladio probes.

The words die on Prompto’s lips and his face flushes. He scratches the back of his head and ducks it low.

“Yeah…” Prompto sighs, “that obvious, huh?”

Gladio nods, sliding his legs around to get in a more comfortable position. They are shoulder to shoulder and they both observe Noctis and Ignis mildly laughing it up at whatever conversation they were having.

“You know he probably knows it, right?” Gladio says with an eyebrow lifting his scar high up on his forehead.

Prompto sputters slightly, face heating up profusely as he looks anywhere but his friends. After about a minute of him flustering about and Gladio laughing heartily, Prompto finally calms down enough to speak.

“Yeah,” the blond says, and leans stands up, making a show of stretching out and complaining about how hard the floor is on his sore muscles. Ignis recommends various curatives and Noctis ‘accidentally’ kicks him in the shin, to which he responds dramatically. The rest of the night was spent in light comradery.

Prompto wakes with a gentle open of his eyes, shifting his legs apart and grimacing when he feels that his body has been coated with sweat overnight. He feels okay for a full minute before he realizes what the reality of the world is, which causes a deep sinking in his stomach. He knows from experience it will not fade until he finally drifts to sleep later that night.

He checks his phone and notices a text from Iris asking how his vacation is going. He types a quick reply, and searches his various social media for news about his friends. Not that he expects to see much anyway; he hasn’t had a real conversation with Gladio or Ignis for over a year now. Despite living with Iris, she is surprisingly independent from her older brother and visits him in the citadel on occasion.

There’s an email from his boss that wishes him a good vacation, but goes on to list the various tasks that need to be done upon his return. Yes, life moves on and all that. Prompto kicks a rock across the parking lot as he makes his way slowly to his car. For a moment he sees an image of a glossy black convertible with Ignis at the wheel, himself sitting beside, Gladio laughing jovially in the back seat, punching a grumbling Prince Noctis on the shoulder. A large smile begins spreading across his cheeks, only interrupted by the tears running down both cheeks.


End file.
